


A Demon's Burning Questions.

by Bayyvon



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M, ashley's a demon, idk how to tag this, jake is an angel, you'll figure it out soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley asks Jake about Nesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Burning Questions.

"Hey Jake!" Ashley calls from where he's stationed in front of the computer with a puzzled expression.

"What, Ash?" Jake rolls his eyes, chuckling softly.

"Can you explain something for me?" The bassist pleads, brown eyes shining with curiosity.

An eyebrow quirk from the angel. "I can try." He peers over Ashley's shoulder at the pages he'd pulled up.

"What's nesting?" The demon questions softly.

Jake twiddles his fingers nervously. "Uhm.......its... an angel thing." He forces himself to pull a pokerface to prevent pink from blooming along his cheeks.

Ashley tilt his head, almost like a dog. "What do you do?"

"Exactly what the name implies."Jake perches on the desk.

"You make a nest?" The demon nods.

"Kind of." The angel shrugs.

"Out of what, twigs and spit?" The bassist chuckles.

Jake rolls his eyes. He loved his friend but he was a bit dim sometimes."Not exactly....."

"Then what's it made of?" The brown eyed man questions with eyes alight like a curious child.

"Angel are partial to softer things," He explains. "Like the fur of animals, or fleece blankets." The older man goes tires vaguely with his hands as he spoke.

Ashley nods in understanding. "Oh. So.... is it just the angel in the nest?"

"Not exactly. Its usually built around the mate with an eventual joining of the angel." Jake furthers his explanation.

"So do you guys have like a mating-" The demon pauses, rethinking his word choice. "Er uh.... nesting season?"

"Kind of......" The angel feels the tips of his ears beginning to redden.

"Is nesting like....." Ashley lowers his voice. "A sexual thing?"

"Kind of..." The pink across Jake's cheeks begins to deepen into a light red.

"Why do you do it?" The bassist's curiosity was almost maddening sometimes.

"I dunno?" Jake offers with a shrug, his blush deepening. He knew why, but he didn't feel like delving into the personals of it with Ashley.

The Demon presses on, despite sensing the guitarist's discomfort."Why is it a sexual thing? Is it... is it like a mate bonding thing?"

"I dunno, Ashley!" The flustered guitarists wings flare out. "Why?" He feels his face turning a deep, ripe red.

"I just wanted to see you blush." Ashley's eyes fill black and he grins.

"I'm not blushing!!!" Jake insists, nestling his wings back against his shoulders.

"Yes you are." The younger of the two grins widely. "Why are you blushing? You embarrassed?"

"No." The angel huffs, crossing his ankles.

"Why you embarrassed?" The raven haired bassist presses.

"It's none of your damn business." The guitarist barks.

"But I wanna know."

"I don't care."

"What if I need to know?"

"I doubt it." Jake grumbles, uncrossing and recrossing his ankles in the opposite direction. "It's just......really intense. It's a mate thing and I don't feel like discussing it. End of story."

"Intense? How?" Now Ashley was genuinely curious.

"Nesting is a form of.....erm. It's mating, Ash. Like for reproduction. Males make nests as big and soft and fluffy as they can to impress their mates. If they're successful.....you get the idea." The angel stares intently at his boots. "Its...it's instinct and it lasts during the winter months and it's.....really fucking intense. Even if your mate is...well...male... or a different species. You....uh.....you preform a ritual during the building of the nest, insuring..." Jake chews his lip. He hated when Ashley did the stupid 'make people tell the truth' thing. He gestures again and Ash nods.

CC is quiet, sprawled contently in the blanket nest his boyfriend had constructed earlier in the month. He senses something is off, and raises, careful not to kick over the small ritual site at the foot of the nest. He finds Ashley questioning Jake about nesting, a highly sensitive topic for his Angel, and Jake as red as he could get, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Hey," CC cuffs the bassist on the back of the head. "Stop tormenting my boyfriend." And with that, the Mourning Angel is lead away by the hand of the human drummer.


End file.
